Systems Alliance Starfleet
This page is based on actual Mass Effect Canon. To see the full article on the Mass Effect Wiki, Click Here. The Systems Alliance Starfleet is the space navy branch of the Alliance military, and a direct counterpart to the Terran Federation Space Fleet. They are responsible for patrolling and defending the Alliance territories in unstable regions like the Traverse and border systems next to Petolemaic space. The Systems Alliance Starfleet was formed shortly after the founding of the Alliance as the Alliance Core Fleet. Its core was initially composed of one newly constructed Everest-class superdreadnought and 10 refitted John A Warden-class battlecruisers. The Everest class Dreadnoughts eventually succeeded by the smaller and better armed Kilimanjaro class Battlecruisers. Production capacity and speed was greatly increased with the building of orbital construction facilities above Lockhet. Doctrine From their early formation, the Alliance founders were well aware that, even with the government funding, the Systems Alliance Starfleet would be far smaller and have fewer resources to draw upon than most galactic players. Assuming the potential escalation of conflict with the Batarians, they were firmly convinced that a powerful high quality fleet would have to be built, large enough and powerful enough to protect their sovereignty effectively. Fortunately, with the experiences from the Petolemaic and the Federation designs, Alliance technicians got what they needed, as such they resolved to build simple, utilitarian designs which would be devoid of anything unnecessary to the running of a warship. Every warship of the Alliance navy would be created solely for specialized purposes, from fighting to colonization. Throughout the development of modern Alliance doctrine, ships follow a simple, increasingly modular design drawn from ship building experiences of both the Petolemaic and the Federation. Early on the Alliance chose to focus on more powerful cannons, so Alliance ships mounted larger caliber batteries than their Federation counterparts. Although some designs would deviate from the pattern, they would remain the main warship construction method throughout Alliance history. Fleets First Fleet The First Fleet is the largest in the Alliance Navy. Based at Arcturus Station, the First Fleet guards the mass relay connecting to the Sol system and serves as a reactionary force able to respond to any attack across three different regions, including Sol and the Skylian Verge. Second Fleet Commanded by Admiral Kastanie Drescher, as the most modernized Alliance fleet, the Second Fleet is responsible for patrolling Petolemaic occupied regions and the Traverse. Third Fleet Stationed at Arcturus Station, the Third Fleet is headed by Admiral Nitesh Singh, with a John-A Warden class battlecruiser SSV Logan as the fleet command flagship. They serve as strategic reserves for any crisis that may arise. Fourth Fleet The 4th Fleet is mainly designated as the merchant marines, filled with thousands of freighters and thousands of escort corvettes and destroyers. Fifth Fleet The Fifth Fleet is also known as the Arcturus Fleet, as it is based at Arcturus Station. Admiral Kahoku is the current commanding officer, and is often used to defend Alliance trade routes between Federation and Council space. 63rd Scout Flotilla The 63rd Scout Flotilla forms part of the Fifth Fleet under the command of Rear Admiral Mikhailovich. The first vessel of the Normandy class is officially under his command until it was transferred to the Federation Fleet. After the 1st BT War, Mikhailovich is promoted to Admiral and tasked with rebuilding and upgrading his ships along. Sixth Fleet The Sixth Fleet is stationed near Terra Nova on the Alliance orbital base above the planet. It was known as the only Alliance foreign military unit in Federation space. The SSV Everest was previously assigned to this unit during its shakedown run prior to its formal acceptance into Alliance service. Seventh Fleet The 7th Fleet, also known as the Skinnie Armada, is primarily made up of Petolemaic designed vessels and service members. This fleet is notable for having five Petolemaic Fast Battleships forming the core of its combat force. Alliance Merchant Marines Merchant Marines refer to civilian spacers and the merchant vessels which are managed by a mix of government and private sectors, and engage in commerce or transportation of goods and services in and out of Alliance space. In wartime, the Merchant Marine can be an auxiliary combat unit for the Alliance and can be called upon to deliver military personnel and materiel for the military. Merchant Marine officers may also be commissioned as formal military officers in the Alliance military. Alliance Marines 2nd Frontier Division The 2nd Frontier Division is a garrison based on Tophet. It's comprised of two marine brigades, the 212 and the 232. 10th Regiment The 10th Regiment is a Systems Alliance marine unit. Its 144th Battalion is known for being the only marine unit with entirely Petolemaic volunteers in Alliance service. 103rd Division The 103rd Marine Division is the Alliance's largest collection of Special Forces soldiers. Noted for having veterans from a myriad of battles, such as the Siege of Cassandra, and the Siege of Earth, they run harsh training exercises in a variety of environments, insisting the marines be prepared to storm any beach, on any planet. Vessels The Alliance have a smaller number of dreadnought class vessels compared to other races, and lacking cruisers in their fleet. While still large, the amount of territory they patrol is only equal to the Turian Hierarchy's allotment for peacekeeping and must make due with up to half the number of ships on a good day. The Alliance Navy has made up for this with more innovative designs and better training and initiative for their personnel. The "SSV" designation given to Alliance warships is an abbreviation of "'S'ystems Alliance 'S'pace 'V'essel". Dreadnoughts Cruisers Possessing more firepower and protection than a frigate and a greater cruising speed and maneuverability than a dreadnought, cruisers are the standard combat unit encountered away from large naval bases and form the backbone of the fleet. Cruisers lead frigate “wolf pack” flotillas in small engagements and fulfill a supporting role to the dreadnoughts in full scale fleet combat. Frigates Frigates are light escort and scouting vessels equipped to screen and support the fleet. They are outfitted with GARDIAN defense turrets to provide anti-fighter screening for capital ships and Javelin torpedoes to take down opposing kinetic barriers. In fleet combat, frigates are organized into "wolf pack" flotillas of four to six ships. They use their superior speed and maneuverability to evade and maneuver into the opposing fleet to take down ships whose kinetic barriers have been destroyed. Carriers Carriers are a uniquely human design first deployed by the Terran Federation Navy and immeidately adopted by the Alliance upon founding. As large as a dreadnought, carriers are instead equipped with extensive hangar bays, using fighters and interceptors as their primary offensive armament. In fleet combat, carriers launch their disruptor torpedo bearing fighters and then try to stay clear of the action, as their hangars are essentially a corridor through the armor into the heart of the ship and a well placed shot could gut the ship. See Also * Terran Federation Space Fleet * Turian Hierarchy Space Force * Asari Void Armada * Salarian Defense Fleet * Starship Technology * Treaty of Farixen Category:Terran Federation:Contact Category:Military Units Category:Alliance Fleet Category:Background